lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Seawitch
The Seawitch are a variant of the Naga that are the main spawners of the other variants of the Naga and at the same time the leadership caste of the overall race. They are potent spellcasters, and this has made them the Informally, bear the name "sea witch". They are naga who revere their queen, Azshara, and it is their faith in her and in naga superiority which grants them power. They wield the freezing cold of the arctic north; they command the fury of ocean storms. They also draw upon their race's arcane legacy to protect themselves. Most priestesses of the tides are females. The occasional male naga joins their ranks; however, these are vanishingly rare, as most male naga don't have the intelligence (or spirit) to make spellcasting a viable pursuit. Male naga who join these ranks are called priests of the tides. The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The Naga would suffer incredible losses during the Eternity War, and would be driven basically from the entire world as first the Trolloc beat them militarily and then their defenceless colonies were destroyed by the growing swarm of rising races throughout the world. The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf menipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the goverment from within. History Creation of the Naga The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The original Naga were created by Neperune and were only in the form of the Murlocs of whom were not simply the dominent but the only part of the Naga Race. Children of Neperune The Naga over time would become more diverse with the children of Neperune forming several different elements within the overal Naga. These elements would be founded by the five children of Neperune in the form of Naz'jar, Murgurgula, Glu'ghil, Ozumat, and Morghula of which Naz'jar would form the Seawitches of whom would become the sort of aristorcratic element of the Murloc Empire, Murgurgula would form the Mur'Gul elements of the Murloc Empire, Glu'ghil would form the Myrmidion element of the Murloc Empire becoming the main elite fighting force for the Empire, Morghula would form the Grommoc section of the Murloc Empire, while finally Ozumat would form the Kraken of whom were least populous of the Murloc Empire but the most feared. Rise of the Murloc Empire Murloc Civil War The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. New Murloc Empire The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf manipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the government from within. Noteable Members Lady Vashj See Also : Lady Vashj Lady Vashj is the second most powerful member of the Naga Race behind only Queen Azshara and her power is nearly complete over the Sea-witches segment that she is a member of. Lady Vaszhe See Also : Lady Vaszhe Lady Vaszhe is powerful member of the Naga, and is a part of the Seawitch race within the overall Naga. Lady Vaszhe leads the underwater city of Zin'Jatar which lies south of the capital of Nazjatar and was founded during the recent expansion of the Naga. Lady Vaszhe was born during the ancient rise of the Naga, and she fought alongside her Queen Vashj of whom tried ungracefully to gain control of the Naga from the Murloc that dominated the power structure. Following this she retreated to Nazjatar with her Queen and it was there that the Sea-witches and the other segments of the rebellious Naga remained until the arrival of Azshara of whom would take over the inner workings of the Sea-witches and through this the entire Naga. Category:Naga Category:Race